The present invention relates generally to signal processors, and more particularly to a signal processing array architecture that permits integration of multiple types of signal processors into a single processor.
Heretofore, implementation of custom processor arrays by the assignee of the present invention, has typically required an in-house developed processor. Typically, the processor and the array architecture are developed to effectively execute algorithms that are adapted for a specific signal processing application, such as for radar, infrared imaging, or sonar, for example. The cost to develop a processing array of this type is extremely high, and its adaptability to different applications has proven to be relatively low.
Thus, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a signal processing architecture that permits the efficient use of existing commercially developed processors, to provide for low cost signal processor development.